The invention relates to a locking apparatus for plug connectors.
Locking apparatuses of this type are required in order to mechanically latch two plug connectors to one another. These may be electric, pneumatic, optical or hydraulic plug connectors. Any type of plug connector must ensure that the produced connection is mechanically secured against an undesired separation of the connection.
For this purpose, a large number of locking apparatuses are known from the prior art that ensure a mechanical releasable connection of two plug connectors.
A type of locking apparatus used readily in the prior art is constituted by what is known as “push-pull” locking and unlocking. These locking apparatuses are characterized by their simple handling. The plug connection is locked by simply pushing (push) and is unlocked by simply pulling (pull).
Push-pull plug connectors of this type usually have an actuation means, which surrounds the plug connector in a sleeve-like manner. A housing of the plug connector is thus likewise formed, such as an actuation means in order to actuate the locking and unlocking.
In the case of plug connectors of this type having push-pull mechanisms, it is disadvantageous that these are each developed for a special embodiment and are only compatible therewith. The production is therefore usually very complex on account of the many individual parts from which such a plug connector is produced.
This high production effort and the number of individual parts here usually have a negative effect on the production costs of plug connectors of this type.